Smartphones
by kawaiipotato123
Summary: On Lucy's seventeenth birthday her parents decides give her a new smartphone. The smartphone takes over her life as Lucy and her friends explore the no ending comedic adventures and events. [AU] [Including pairs: Nalu, Jerza, etc.] [WARNING: Language.]
1. New Smartphone

DISCLAIMER - I do not own Fairy Tail!

* * *

"Happy birthday, my darling," Layla says as she smiles sweetly at Lucy and gives Lucy her present.

Lucy grins from ear to ear as she opens her present. Her eyes widen to see a brand new smartphone, one the of latest smartphone as well.

"Thank you mama!" Lucy says excitedly as she hugs Layla.

"It's alright dear, you should be thanking your dad not me," Layla says as she pulls Lucy away from her and smiles.

"Okay mama!" Lucy says happily as she heads to her father's office.

Lucy takes a deep breath in as she grabs hold of the handle and knocks.

"Come in," someone says in a calm deep voice.

"Hello Father," Lucy says formally as she smiles at Jude.

Jude looks up to see Lucy and smiles.

"Hello Lucy, what do you want?" Jude says as gets up of his chair and walks over to Lucy.

"Thank you daddy, for the new smartphone," Lucy says as she smiles and hugs Jude.

"No problem Lucy," Jude says as he hugs Lucy back.

"You better make use of that smartphone, it cost me a fortune," Jude says as he pulls back to look at Lucy.

"Alright Father," Lucy says as she rolls her eyes and walks out the room.

'Teenagers, always careless...' Jude thought as he shakes his head and walks back to his desk.

* * *

**First Test Message**

**To:** Levy-Chan!/Erza/Juvia/Cana/Lisanna/Mira

**From:**Lucy

**Subject: **New Smartphone!

Got a new phmne from my purents! My nuober is different now, add me te your centracts. (^-^)/

_-Sent_

* * *

'Oh no..' Lucy thought, when a sweatdrop appeared on her head.

* * *

**Few Minutes Later...**

_1 Message Received_

**From: **Levy-Chan!

**Re: **New Smartphone!

Have you put new key ring charm on your phone I gave? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Oh dear Lucy... XD

* * *

_1 Message Received  
_

**From: **Cana

**Re: **New Smartphone!

HAHAHA!

You got the keypad on qwerty idiot...

Anyway, it's about time you got a new phone... (¬‿¬)

How long has it been you had that other phone?

* * *

_1 Message Received  
_

**From: **Juvia

**Re: **New Smartphone!

Juvia is happy to hear you got a new phone!

Also Juvia is happy to be able to give Lucy her birthday present. (｡^‿^｡)

* * *

_1 Message Received  
_

**From: **Erza

**Re: **New Smartphone!

Cana, that isn't a nice thing to say to Lucy... (-_-)

It must suck that you had to go to school on your birthday.

Did you like your present, I got for you?

* * *

_1 Message Received  
_

**From: **Lisanna

**Re: **New Smartphone!

That's nice to hear you got a new smartphone for your birthday. (∩_∩)

Do you have Facebook or Twitter accounts?

* * *

_1 Message Received_

**From: **Mira

**Re: **New Smartphone

Do you like your present from me and Lisanna?

By the way, have any of the boys gave you any presents or not?

* * *

**From: **Lucy

**Re: **New Smartphone!

I have strapped the key charm to my phone Levy, it's soo cute the keyring charm of Plue Levy!

Cana, I had that phone for almost 3 years now...

I love presents you got for me Juiva, Erza, Lisanna and Mira.

I don't have Facebook or Twitter account yet Lisanna, but I'll ask mama to see if it's alright first.

I got a present of Loke, which were a bunch of roses and that is it.

_-Sent_

* * *

"Lucy, it's dinner time my dear!" Layla shouts out.

"Alright mama!" Lucy shouts out.

'I wonder what's for dinner today?' Lucy thought as she walks out her bedroom.

* * *

**Mean while...**

**To: **Luce

**From: **Natsu

**Subject: **Answer Me!

WHY ARE YOU IGNORING ME LUCY?! (ꐦಠдಠ)

This is the 20th text, I have sent to you...

LUCY ANSWER ME!

_-Sent_

* * *

"GOD DAMMIT LUCY PICK UP YOUR FUCKING PHONE!" Natsu shouts at his phone.

He throws his phone across the room.

"NATSU I HOPE THAT WASN'T YOUR PHONE, YOU JUST THROWN AGAINST THE WALL!" Ingeel shouts.

'Shit,' Natsu thought as he rushes over to his phone.

"Sorry, didn't mean to throw you phoney," Natsu says to the phone as he pats the phone.

"NATSU IT'S DINNER TIME!" Grandine shouts.

Natsu eyes begin to sparkle as he rushes out of his bedroom.

* * *

Hello!

I wanted to write a story familiar to this fanfic called Troubles with Smartphone by Saiha Killeon.

One of my favourite Kuroko no Basuke fanfics.

I hope you like this story.

Please leave a review on this and favourite/follow this story.

Stay in tune for the next chapter. (^_^)/

P.s I'm sorry for the spelling mistakes and grammar... (•.•')


	2. Temple Run

**DISCLAIMER** \- I do not own Fairy Tail!

* * *

**Lunch Time...**

"Oi Luce, how come you haven't been picking up my calls or texts lately?" Natsu asks as he sits down next to Lucy.

"Opps, sorry Natsu! I got a new phone and my number has changed," Lucy says as grabs her phone out of her pocket.

"Nice phone, so tell me your number," Natsu says as he grabs his phone out of his pocket.

"Natsu, you just want my number so you can copy my homework right?" Lucy questions as she stares into Natsu's eyes.

"Ummm..." Natsu pauses as he begins to sweat alot.

"Bullseye! You have hit the target spot on!" Gray shouts out as he swings his arm around Natsu.

"What do you want ice princess?" Natsu says coldly.

"To eat lunch duh flame brain," Gray says making Natsu sound dumb.

"Oh, hey Lucy can I have your number?" Gray asks nicely.

"No," instant answer from Lucy.

"W-w-what why?" Gray questions Lucy with a shocked expression.

"Simply, you do the same as Natsu," Lucy says as she continues to eat her dinner.

"Hahaha, icicle got turned down," Natsu bursts out laughing.

"Says the one, who got turned down first ," Gray says.

"Shut it ice princess," Natsu mumbles out loudly.

"Don't tell me to shut it squinty eyes," Gray tells him harshly.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY STRIPPER?!" Natsu begins shouts.

"YOU ARE A FREAKIN SQUNITY EYES, RETARD!" Gray shouts back.

"ARE YOU PICKING A FIGHT WITH ME JERK?!" Natsu asks as he gets even louder than before.

Both of their heads collide at each other.

"OH YOUR ON NOW BASTARD!" Gray announces as he goes even louder than Natsu.

As they raise their fists in the air...

"I hope you two are getting along," Erza pops out of nowhere as she scares Natsu and Gray and takes a seat next to Lucy.

Suddenly Natsu and Gray swings their arms around each others neck and started to act all friendly with each other.

'Idiots...' Lucy thought as she sighs when she looks at them both acting all friendly with each other.

* * *

**Few Minutes Later...**

Everybody arrives at the table as they took their seats.

Lucy looks to her right to see Erza chatting with Jellel.

'Love birds...' Lucy thought as she rolls her eyes.

Lucy looks to her other side to see what Natsu was doing.

"GOD DAMMIT!" Natsu suddenly shouts at his phone, making Lucy jump in her seat.

"Hey Natsu, why are you shouting at your phone weirdo?" Lucy asks as she comes closer to Natsu to look what he was doing on his phone while Natsu begins to blush slightly.

"I'm playing Temple Run, but I can't beat my highest score," Natsu says as he presses replay.

"What's your highest score?" Lucy asks out of curiosity.

"634,567 is my highest," Natsu says he continues to stare at his phone.

It goes all silent between them as Lucy watches Natsu play the game.

"For fuck sake," Natsu says sounding really pissed off.

"You were so close to beating your highest score Natsu," Lucy says as she looks at the score.

"Yeah..." Natsu answers calmly yet disappointed.

"Hey Natsu, can I have a go?" Lucy asks curiously as she grabs Natsu's phone out of his hand.

"Yeah, need to grab some lunch be back in a moment, look after my phone for me," Natsu tells her as he gets out his seat.

"Yeah..." Lucy mumbles on as she focuses on playing the game.

* * *

**Few Minutes Later...**

Natsu walks back with huge mountain of food as his mouth dribbles.

He takes his seats and starts to eat his food.

Once he finishes his food, he burps out loudly.

"Pig," Lucy says as she gives Natsu's phone back.

"I'm not a pig, anyways I see you downloaded the game as well," Natsu says as he leans in closer to Lucy, while Lucy was playing the game.

Lucy moves away from Natsu and pulls an uncomfortable face.

"Need my space Natsu," Lucy says as she looks back her phone to find her character died.

"Now look what you did," Lucy complains as she starts playing the game from the beginning again.

Natsu looks closer at the phone, then his eyes widen as he grabs the phone off Lucy.

"Hey!" Lucy says in annoyance as she tries to grab her phone back.

"I can't believe you beat my highest score, wait a moment," Natsu says in suspicion as he grabs his phone out. Begins to play the game then he instantly died, he noticed his highest score was different from before.

"Well it's my ph-" Lucy gets interrupted by Nastu as he says, "Luce! You just beaten my highest score". Nastu begins to whine at her like a child as he pouts.

"I can't believe you had beaten my score, no, I mean I can't believe you over took my highest score," Nastu says in fustration.

"I got the hang of it just, I didn't mean to break your highest score," Lucy says as she snatches her phone out of Natsu's hand.

"Hmph," Natsu makes as he starts playing the game again.

* * *

**Few Minutes Later...**

Grays notices the sudden silence from Natsu.

"Yo, Natsu," Gray says and no responce from Natsu.

"Natsu!" Gray says as he rises his voice even louder, still no responce.

"NATSU!" Gray shouts on the top of his voice.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FREEZE BRAIN?!" Natsu shouts back.

"Wow calm down flame brain, you just went quiet all of a sudden and is that temple run?" Gray asks suddenly as he stares at Natsu's phone.

"Yeah why? Trying to beat my highest score, no I meant her highest score," Natsu questions Gray as re-corrects himself.

"Gimme," Grays says as he snatches Natsu's phone.

"Hey!" Natsu says as he looks at Gray.

Then, Gray gives Natsu's phone with a grin as Natsu's pulls the 'what-the-hell-did-you-do?' look and looks back at his phone to see his highscore beaten.

Silence...

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?" Natsu shouts out with his eyes wide open.

"Yeah just beated your highest score oops I meant hers like it was worth nothing," Gray says proudly.

"I wanted to beat my own high score back icicle," Natsu says in annoyed tone.

"Well you don't need to be so pissed off about it flame head," Grays says also in annoyed tone as he cross his arms over his chest and looks the other way.

"WELL I AM, SHAVED ICE PRINCESS!" Natsu shouts out.

"HOW ABOUT YOU JUST SHUT UP TOBASCO IDIOT!" Gray shouts back.

"NO, HOW ABOUT YOU SHUT UP JERK!" Natsu continues shout.

Gray stands up from his seat and Natsu does the same thing after Gray.

"ARE YOU PICKING A FIGHT WITH ME?!" Gray asks while he shouts at him.

"WHAT ARE YOU GOING DO? HUH? PUNCH ME WITH YOUR WHIMPY PUNCHES?!" Natsu teases him as he laughs at him .

"OHH YOUR ON NOW!" Gray says as he raises his fist in the air.

Gray goes and punch Natsu but Natsu dodges the punch. Natsu grabs Gray's shoulder and from the side he hits Gray in the stomach. Gray falls on to the floor and kicks Natsu's leg from the side, making Natsu fall down on to the floor. They both roll around each other as they punch each other. Then, both of them get up as they both grabs of each other collar. Gray trips over as he pulls Natsu along with him.

Both of them don't notice, they knocked Erza's arm which she was holding a piece of strawberry cake (the last piece of strawberry cake sold at the canteen). Erza pulls a very pissed off expression and turn to look at Gray and Natsu to see both of them fighting still.

'They're going to die now...' Lucy thought as she looks the strawberry cake all splattered on the floor. Jellel pinches the bridge of his nose. Levy just pull a sweatdrop on her head. Gajeel begins to laugh as he says, "a pair of idiots they are". Juvia says "Gray-sama~" as she day dreams. While Loke is too busy flirting with some girls.

Natsu and Gray felt shivers going down their spines as they turn around to see Erza with a smile yet deadly and a strawberry cake splattered on the floor.

"Natsu and Gray," Erza says sweetly yet deadly.

Natsu and Gray pulls a 'we-are-fucked-now' look at each other and look back at Erza.

* * *

**Erza Scarlet**

Hope you two learnt your lesson to never knock with my strawberry cake out of my hands - with **Natsu Dragneel** and **Gray Fullbuster**

Like • Comment • 25 minutes ago via mobile

_Lucy Heartfilia, Levy McGarden and 7 other people like this_

* * *

Hiya!

Long time no see! It's been a while I last updated this fanfic.

Hope you liking the story so far. (^-^)

Please follow/favourite this story and leave a lovely review of what you think of this story so far.

Stay in tune for the next update.

P.s I'm sorry for spelling mistakes and grammar. (•~•')


	3. The Chat

DISCLAIMER - I do not own Fairy Tail! Or Facebook!

() - Not what they type! It's how they react to it~

* * *

"Mama?" Lucy calls Layla as she walks down the stairs.

"Yes sweetheart?" Layla answers sweetly while she continues reading her favourite book.

"Can I have a Facebook account mama?" Lucy asks politey as she take a seat next to her.

"I see no harm on getting Facebook sweetie," Layla answers as she looks up.

"Thank you mama!" Lucy says excitedly as Lucy hugs Layla.

"No problem my darling, just don't talk or add on strangers, or put on personal information about yourse-" "Don't worry about it mama," Lucy says as she interrupts Layla who frowns but couldn't help and smile afterwards.

Lucy heads upstairs to her bedroom. 'Kids these days..' Layla thought as she returns back to reading her book.

Lucy grabs her laptop and turns it on as she sits on her bed. After a few minutes fiddling with creating the account, putting on her privacy settings, etc.

Lucy tries to remember how Levy showed Lucy how to add on freinds. Lucy adds on her friends as they accept her friend request in no time.

Lucy scrolls down her newsfeed to find many fascinating posts.

Suddenly hears a pop sound coming for her laptop. Looks around on the screen of her laptop to see at the bottom of her screen to a tab called 'Fairy Tail Gang' and clicks on the tab.

* * *

Levy McGarden: Hello everyone! (^o^)/

Lucy Heartfilia: Hello Levy-chan!

Erza Scarlet: Hello Levy and it's nice to see Lucy has finally joined us on Facebook.

Lucy Heartfilia: Mama finally let me have a Facebook account (^-^)

Natsu Dragneel: Oi Luce!

Gray Fullbuster: Yo Lucy

Juvia Lockser: Hello Lucy (^-^)/

Levy McGarden: Gajeel can't chat now, he got work and finishes at 7pm... (•-•)

Lucy Heartfilla: You sound like married couple...

Natsu Dragneel: Maybe it's because she liiikes him (~-u-)~

Levy McGarden: NO I DON'T! (As Levy cheeks are tinted slightly with a rose pink colour as she looks at her screen)

Erza Scarlet: That's what they all say *winks* (As Erza and Lucy giggle at their screens)

Levy McGarden: ERZA! (As Levy blushes to a darker shade of pink)

Lucy Heartfilia: I ship GaLe! Raise your hands up if you ship GaLe!

Erza Scarlet: *raises hands up and nods head*

Juvia Lockser: *raises hands up* Juvia ships GaLe

Levy McGarden: COME GUYS! STOP IT! I DON'T SHIP GALE! *pouts* (Typing faster than usual as her cheeks flare up hotter and redder)

Natsu Dragneel: I bet they done it together without us even knowing

Lucy Heartfilla: Out of all things you could've said and you say this XD

Levy McGarden: No! We're just friends!

Gray Fullbuster: Friends for benefits

Erza Scarlet: Damn Gray...

Juvia Lockser: Juiva always wondered what was happening next door with all the banging while Juvia went to the toilet at Levy's

Lucy Heartfilla: What?! O.O (Lucy blushes)

Erza Scarlet: Please explain this for me Juvia or Levy (Erza raises an eyebrow in curiosity)

Levy McGarden: It just happened to be Gajeel was around that time to help me with homework, while Juvia had to stay at my house for a couple of days since her house was getting fixed up and remodelled!

Gray Fullbuster: "homework" she says

Juvia Lockser: Juvia recalls to hear moaning as well (Levy covers up her face with her hands in embrassament)

Levy McGarden: Juvia you're making the situation even worser than it should be! O\\\\\O

Erza Scarlet: Ooo I see it's been let's say a steamy night for them *winks*

Natsu Dragneel: Gajeel and Levy sitting in the tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g

Gray Fullbuster: Dude, you sound like a ten year old...

(Levy switches off her facebook as she walks around her room trying to calm down...)

Natsu Dragneel: Shut up pervert your face looks like you're five year old

Gray Fullbuster: At least I can get chicks unlike you crazy flame spewer

Natsu Dragneel: Oh do you mean these chicks? They look good indeed *inserts a picture of chickens*

Gray Fullbuster: Fuck you flame ass

Erza Scarlet: How about you two shut up now? ^-^

Lucy Heartfilia: Hey guys, if think we shouldn't have teased Levy that far, plus we're being too childish here... (Lucy pulls a sad look to imagine how it felt to be like Levy right now)

Erza Scarlet: She will be alright, she come back on in a matter of time

Nastu Dragneel: Luce?

Lucy Heartfilia: Yes Natsu?

Natsu Dragneel: What was the homework for history?

Gray Fullbuster: Yeah, what was the homework again? *scratches back of head*

Lucy Heartfilia: Oh, that the homework is... wait a moment, you two just want to copy the answers off me right? (-_-)

Natsu Dragneel: No

Gray Fullbuster: No

Lucy Heartfilia: "No" my ass (-_-)

Natsu Dragneel: But Luce... (;-;)

Lucy Heartfilia: No means no Natsu... Life can be harsh and I learnt that the hard way...

Erza Scarlet: You two should be doing homework on your own rather than have to depend on others to do the homework for you and expect them to let you copy them off from them...

Juvia Lockser: Juvia is willing to help Gray-sama with his homework ^-^

Levy McGarden: Juvia I do hope you know the word "help" the definition for their dictionary when it comes to homework literally means to copy someone else. I'm even surprised they could even get into Fairy Tail Highschool

Lucy Heartfillia: Levy-chan! We are sorry we teased you, got a bit out of hand...

Natsu Dragneel: Hey!

Gray Fullbuster: Harsh and rude...

Levy McGarden: It's alright Lucy I forgive you~ Plus you two have to face the facts Natsu and Gray

Gray Fullbuster: Yeah, yeah...

Erza Scarlet: Alright enough blabbering about homework, how was everyone's day today?

Jellal Fernandes: Today's been good thanks and you?

Erza Scarlet: Been good as well (As Erza blushes at her screen)

Natsu Dragneel: It's been boring and shit

Gray Fullbuster: Same here with Natsu

Lucy Heartfilia: After school detentions? How long for? Or something else?

Natsu Dragneel: For an hour because Miss Evergreen spotted me and Gray skipping classes again

Lucy Heartfilia: I do wonder what kind of jobs you two will get when your older I wonder... (As Lucy put her finger on her chin and wonders off)

Natsu Dragneel: I do wonder as well...

Lucy Heartfilia: Anyways, Jellal I didn't know you a Facebook account (^-^')

Levy McGarden: Actually Jellal is never hardly on Facebook...

Jellal Fernandes: I'm normally busy because of school council work, but today I have no work and I thought it's been a while since the last time I've been on Facebook

Lucy Heartfilia: Okay, just sent you a friend request

Jellal Fernandes: Alright, but I need to go soon...

* * *

"Darling?" Layla says as she knocks on Lucy's door.

"Yes mama?" Lucy says as Layla opens the door and pops her head through the gap.

"Dinner's ready," Layla announces as she smiles at Lucy.

"Okay mama," Lucy says as she smiles at Layla.

Layla nods and closes the door as she leaves.

* * *

Lucy Heartfilia: Same here gotta go now, having dinner now

Erza Scarlet: See yeah, will you be on later?

Levy McGarden: Bye Lu-chan! ( ´ ▽ ` )/

Natsu Dragneel: You made me feel hungry now Luce!

Lucy Heartfilia: I'll be on later Erza

Gray Fullbuster: Bye Lucy

Juvia Lockster: Bye Bye Lucy (^-^)/

Jellal Fernandes: See yeah Lucy

_Seen By Jellal, Erza, Levy, Natsu and Gray_

* * *

**Later That Day...**

'Damn why does the old man have to shout at me out all times?' Gajeel thought as he exhaustedly lies back on his bed.

'I wonder what that shrimp is up to?' Gajeel thought as he turned on his phone then many notifications popped up and the one that popped out the most to him was Natsu's message.

* * *

_1 Message Received _

**From: **Salamander

**Re: **The Unstoppable Machine

So I heard that you did the deed with someone (hint: dat gurl!) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

I have to say congrats dude for getting laid or should I say popping the cherry! Eyyyy!

* * *

'What the crap is this bastard on about?' Gajeel thought as he gets even more suspicious about what's happened while he was gone.

He notices the notifications for messenger and decided read them out of curiosity.

His cheeks are tinted with the darkest shade of red as he continues to scroll through the messages.

'Man this has gone out of hand,' Gajeel thought as he started to cringe at the stuff people said to her.

Afterwards Gajeel laid back down as he looked at his ceiling. 'Jeez...' Gajeel thought as he couldn't get an image of Levy in bed out of his mind.

Soon he grabbed his phone and started to call Levy about the situation.

* * *

Hello!

Hope you liked this chapter and the story so far!

Please favourite/follow this story and leave a review of what you think of the story so far.

Stay in tune for the next update. (^-^)/

P.s I'm sorry for the spelling mistakes and grammar.


	4. Candy Crush

**DISCLAIMER** \- I do not own Fairy Tail! Or Candy Crush!

* * *

"Hey Lu-chan!" Levy shouts out as she waves to Lucy, but to find Lucy paying attention to her phone more than Levy.

Levy curiously looks around Lucy to get her attention. Levy was about to open her mouth but...

"ARGHH!" Lucy shouts out in frustration as she holds her phone up in the air.

"Wow Lu-chan!" Levy shouts out as she panics and grabs Lucy's arm with the phone in her hand.

Levy looks at Lucy as Lucy calms down and notices she was about to smash her brand new phone.

"Ah, hello Levy-chan... and thanks?" Lucy says as scratches the back on her head and tries to laugh it off, while Levy questions Lucy as she cross her arms over her chest.

"You better be thankful Lu-chan, you almost smashed your smartphone, that you got like two weeks ago!" Levy shouts out at Lucy making look down at her feet and feel ashamed, but Levy forgave Lucy to easily as she looks at Lucy with her head down in shame.

"I'm sorry Levy-chan," Lucy apologises like a child who doesn't deserve their candy after what they did.

"It's alright Lu-chan, just don't do that again," Levy tells her as she smiles at Lucy and Lucy grins.

"Okay Levy-chan," Lucy says happily.

"Anyways, we better head up to the others and what were you doing to make you wanting to smash your two-week old phone?" Levy asks as she giggles a little.

"Oh this game I found called Candy Crush, it's been literally taking over my life," Lucy answers as she takes out her phone to show her.

"How about you put that phone away until we arrive at the place with the others? Alright?" Levy suggests as she places her hand on Lucy's phone while she slightly pushes it back to Lucy.

Lucy nods back as she slips the phone back in her pocket and heads straight to the place with Levy.

* * *

"Hello everyone!" Lucy greets excitedly as she waves at the others along with Levy. "Sorry we're late," Levy adds on.

"Well it's about time you two were coming sooner or later," Erza says as she points at her watch and Lucy scratches the back of head and apologies.

"Well we wouldn't have been late if Levy got ready in time," Lucy blames on Levy.

"Oh excuuuuuse me, I recall it that you were ignoring me due to you playing Candy Crush for like ten minutes," Levy says as she pouts, making Lucy blush.

"Calm down ladies," Loke says calmly as he holds up both of his arms and smiles nervously with a sweat drop on his head.

As Lucy was about to open her mouth to saying something to defend herself, she was interrupted by a loud rumbling sound.

Everyone looks towards in the direction where the rumbling sound came from, which came from Natsu.

"Hurry up everyone, I'm starving..." Natsu says as his stomach rumbles again but even louder than the last one.

Lucy rolls her eyes and says, "alright to make it up for our lateness, as punishment me and Levy will pay everyone's lunch," as Levy nods. Levy mouths something at Lucy, "your dead...". 'Great...' Lucy thought as she pulls a nervous smile at the others.

"HOORAY!" Natsu says as he raises his fist in the air like a victory sign.

Erza's eyes begin to sparkle as she smiles and happily says "I can finally buy ten whole strawberry cakes without worrying about cost for once".

Lucy's and Levy's eyes widen at Erza. Jellal notices their expressions then decides to do something about it.

"Erza?" Jellal says as he waves his hand over Erza's face trying to catch her attention again. "Yeah Jellal?" Erza answers as she snaps back to reality.

"I think two or three whole strawberry cakes will do," Jellal suggests calmly as Erza turns to look at Lucy and Levy and sighs, then nods as a sign 'alright'.

Then, Jellal mouthed something to Lucy and Levy 'you owe me back a favour' as they both nod at Jellal.

* * *

The gang arrives at Erza's favourite restaurant as they settle in and Erza orders the food for everyone.

Minutes later, the food came as everyone began to dig into their food while everyone chatted along.

Suddenly Levy nudges Lucy as she turns around to look at Levy.

"What?" Lucy asks as she looks at Levy, then Levy moves her eyes and Lucy looks in the direction to see Natsu, scuffing a whole roasted chicken.

"Is he even human?" Levy asks as she resumed back to eating her lunch yet continued looking at Natsu. Lucy replies back, "no, just simply a black hole and for some reason can magically turn into a human form," and Levy rolls her eyes and begins to giggle along with Lucy.

Once the gang finished their food, they took a break before dessert came and Lucy took the chance to grab her phone out and begins to play Candy Crush.

* * *

Erza hears Lucy cursing at her phone and curiously looks over her shoulder to she what she was doing on her phone.

Erza begins to smirk as she watches Lucy fail the level for like five times and as Lucy clicks to play on the level again, to find out she was out of lives and sighs deeply.

"Need help?" Erza asks polity as she makes Lucy jump out of her chair. Lucy turns around to look at her and nod.

Then Erza grabs the phone of her jacket pocket. Lucy curiously watches Erza as she does something to send 'help' to Erza over Facebook. Then Erza grabs her phone and accepts the request.

"Didn't know you can send out request to people asking them to give me more lives..." Lucy says as when Erza gives back her phone and continues to play the game again.

"Anyways, what level you on Erza?" Lucy asks all of a sudden.

"Level 279, you?" Erza says quick and simple.

"Level 198," Lucy says as she lets out a sigh again.

"What are you talking about?" Levy asks as she joins in.

"Candy Crush," Erza and Lucy say in unison.

"Oh, Erza can you accept my request please?" Levy says as she grabs her phone out.

"Yeah," Erza says as she accepts the request from Levy.

"What level you on Levy-chan?" Lucy asks.

"Level 345," Levy says as she continues to play the game, while Lucy's eyes widen and mouth turn in a 'o' shape.

"Hey bunny girl, if you don't shut that big mouth of yours or you will start to catching flies," Gajeel says as grabs out his phone.

"Alright metal face," Lucy mumbles under her breath.

"Huh? What did you say?" Gajeel says calmly and leans over towards Lucy trying to grab her collar while crushing Levy underneath him.

"Would you mind Gajeel!?" Levy says as she raises her voice and...

BANG!

Levy punches Gajeel in the stomach making Gajeel growl in pain.

"Woah Levy didn't think taking them martial art classes would have come in use until now," Lucy says as she watches Gajeel growl in pain while she pats Levy on the shoulder.

"Don't forget you took them with me as well," Levy says as she giggles.

"That's because if I didn't join the club you would be the only girl there," Lucy points out as she couldn't help and roll her eyes and giggle making Levy pout while Gajeel just growls in pain.

"You've got a good punch there shrimp," Gajeel says making Levy blushes a little.

"That's because your weak," Natsu says making Gray laugh.

"What did you say pinky!?" Gajeel says almost shouting at him.

"FOR THE LAST TIME IT'S SALMON NOT PINK!" Natsu shouts out in fustration.

"SALMON OR PINK WATEVER, NOW TELL ME WHAT YOU SAID!?" Gajeel shouts back as he gets out of his chair and grabs Natsu by the collar.

"ARE YOU PICKING A FIGHT WITH ME!?" Natsu continues to shout as he grabs Gajeel's collar.

Erza grabs Natsu's and Gajeel's ear and suggests polity, "how about you two behave yourselves?" While Erza smiles with an evil aura surrounds her giving Natsu and Gajeel shivers as they nod in agreement as they sit back down.

"Anyway, let's get back to topic before it was rudely interrupted by I shall will not mention their names," Erza says as everyone looks at Natsu and Gajeel while Gajeel shrugs and Natsu sighs.

"Juvia is on 129," Juvia announces happily.

"97," Gray says as he continues to play the game on his phone.

"Level 72," Gajeel says.

"56," Cana says as she drinks her glass of wine.

"What the hell are you guys talking about?" Natsu says as he looks around at everyone with a confused look on his face.

"No point explaining to you, I bet you can't even pass level one," Lucy mubbles out loudly as she notices what she said and covers her mouth with her eyes open wide.

"HAHA! Good one Lucy!" Gajeel appulases her as he laughs along with Gray while some of the others tries to hide their giggles at Natsu while Lucy cheeks go red. "You go girl!" Cana cheers on for Lucy.

"Sorry Natsu! Didn't mean to say it," Lucy says to Natsu as he pouts at Lucy.

"Come on guys, stop bullying Natsu now," Erza says as she tries to hold in her laughter, but makes a 'pfft' sound while Natsu felt annoyed.

"C'mon guys, do you seriously doubt me that much?" Natsu questions as the rest of the group respond back in some form of yes. Nastu sits back as he crosses his arm and pulls annoyed look.

Lucy looks around the table and spots Jellal and smiles. "Now it's your turn Jellal, tell us," Lucy tells him while Jellal was hoping they forgot about him and peacefully move on to another topic.

Jellal sighs and answers, "I'm waiting for the updates for the next newest levels," as he makes everyone drop their jaws expect for Erza. "Well I'm not suprised, since you always the perfectionist and always on top of everything," Erza states making everyone nod in agreement.

"Where do you even find the time to play the game?" Cana questioned as she hiccups while Jellal shrugs it off. "Aww c'mon don't use the shrug as an excuse!" Cana whines at him.

"Juvia sees the deserts coming," Juvia annocences as everyone turns to the waiter who was holding two big trays of deserts. "It's about time for desserts," Erza says as her eyes sparkle while the waiter places down two large strawberry cheesecakes in front of her and soon began to dig in happily.

'Jeez that girl...' Lucy thought as she took a bite out of her sundae ice cream desert and hums in delight.

* * *

_Hours Later..._

**Nastu Dragoneel **completed Level 1 in **Candy Crush**

See it guys I beated level one - Lucy Heartifila, Gray Fullbuster and 6 more people

Like • Comment • 10 minutes ago via mobile

_Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster and 2 other people like this_

* * *

**Lucy Heartifila **Good job Natsu *claps* Now for the next level good luck!

5 mins • Like • _Gray Fullbuster, Levy Mcgraden and 7 other people liked this_

* * *

Bonjour!

I hope you like this new chapter. It's been a long time I updated this fanfic and I'm sorry for the long wait.

Please follow/favourite this story and a review on what you think of the story so far. (^-^)

Stay in tune for the next update.

P.s I am sorry for the spelling mistakes and grammar. (._.')


	5. In A Relationship Or Not?

DISCLAIMER - I do not own Fairy Tail! Or Facebook

* * *

Lucy casually looks through her newsfeed on facebook on her laptop while doing some homework.

Until she past this post making her jaw drop as her eyes widen.

Lucy shakes her head thinking, 'I must have read the post wrong' and laughs it off. Then re-reads the post as she bows her head in shame.

She questions her love life yet felt something odd about the post...

* * *

**Gray Fullbuster** _is now in a relationship**  
**_

30 minutes ago • Like • Comment

_Erza Scarlet, Levy McGarden and 11 more people like this_

* * *

**Natsu** **Dragneel** Who's the unlucky girl?**  
**

30 seconds ago • Like • _Gajeel Redfox_ _like this_

* * *

**Juvia Lockster** That would be Juvia, Natsu...

30 seconds ago • Like • _Lucy Heartfilia, Mirajane Strauss and 1 more like this_

* * *

**Erza Scarlet **Natsu doesn't mean to say the unlucky he meant lucky, right Natsu? (^-^) P.S **Gajeel** I can see you liked Natsu's comment and why is that?

Just now • Like • _Cana Alberona, Lisanna Strauss and 3 more like this_

* * *

** Lucy Heartfilia** Facebook needs to create a dislike button right now... And I'm happy to see you finally got together Juvia!

Just now • Like • _Meredy Heart, Ultear Milkovich and 3 more like this_

* * *

**Jellal Frenandes** Congrats **Gray** and **Juvia**! That was mean Natsu, not a smart move to make...

Just now • Like • _Erza Scarlet, Ultear Milkovich and 5 people more like this_

* * *

**Natsu Dragneel** *Glups* Yeah Erza is right, it was a typo **Juvia**

Just now • Like • _Juvia Lockster and Erza Scarlet like this_

* * *

**Lyon Vasita ***Soul escapes from body* I thought I was the one to unlocking Juvia's heart... (;-;)

Just now • Like • _Yukino Aguria, Ulter Milkovich and 5 more people like this_

* * *

**Cana Alberona** Yay! You finally got yourself out of the friendzone, now let's celebrate this moment with a huge party and I'll bring the beer \\(^o^)/ And better luck next time **Lyon**

Just now • Like

* * *

**Gajeel Redfox **I liked that by accident my phone is fucked up at the moment, so everytime I tap something on my phone it ends up doing something else...

Just now • Like

* * *

**Lucy Heartfilia **Oh really **Gajeel**? (-_-) **Cana** you will find anything that contains alcohol to drink... Am I the only person that worried about Cana drinking problem?

Just now • Like • _Erza Scarlet, Juvia Lockster and 3 more like this_

* * *

**Levy McGarden **I'm happy you two got togther and now the real question who asked out who? Your not the only one Lu-chan...

Just now • Like • _Lucy Heartfilla, Erza Scarlet and 6 more people like this_

* * *

**Juvia Lockster** *Blushes* Gray-sama confessed to Juvia, then he asked Juvia out and Juvia said yes to Gray-sama

Just now • Like • _Levy McGarden, Yukino Aguria and 6 more people like this_

* * *

"That was refreshing," Gray says as he walks out of the shower, wraps a towel around his waist and leaves another towel on top of his wet hair.

He heads to his bedroom, grabs his phone on his bed and decides to check his Facebook.

"What the hell?!" Gray says as he pulls a 'what-the-hell' look at his phone while looking at his Facebook with over 20 notifications.

Gray sits down on his bed while reading the comments on the post.

He scratches the back of his head. Then decides to comment.

* * *

**Gray Fullbuster** Guys, I think I was hacked... Was it you Juvia? (-_-)

Just now • Like • _Natsu Dragneel, Gajeel Redfox and 1 more person like this_

* * *

**Lucy Heartfilia** What?! Juvia did you give me false hope!? (-3-)

Just now • Like • _Cana Alberona, Ulter Milkovich and 3 more people like this_

* * *

**Juvia Lockster **Why Juvia would never hack into Gray-sama's account, but why do you think it was Juvia? (;-;)

Just now • Like •

* * *

**Gray Fullbuster** First of all, I'll use flamebrain as example, if he hacked into my account that retard would have posted the stupidest things as me making people confused and probably worried about me. Then you would just change the status and would not do anything stupid on my profile.

Just now • Like • _Erza Scarlet, Natsu Dragneel and 3 more people like this_

* * *

**Juvia Lockster** Alright Juvia was the one to hack into Gray-sama's account. Juvia is very sorry for her childish behaviour. Will you forgive Juvia?

Juvia guess she's back being love rivals with **Lucy**...

Just now • Like • _Lucy Heartfilia, Lyon Vasita and 7 more people like this_

* * *

**Erza Scarlet** Of course I forgive you Juvia and I'm happy you apologise for your actions. I will let off this time, but next time you will receive the punishment from me (^-^)

Just now • Like • _Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster and 4 more people like this _

* * *

**Lyon Vasita** *Sparkle in eyes* Yes I still have a chance! **Juvia** I will take your heart instead of **Gray**

Just now • Like • _Gajeel Redfox, Levy McGarden and 10 more people like this_

* * *

Hello!

Merry Christmas to you all! Plus with the people who don't celebrate Christmas.\\(^_^)/

I hope you liked this update, sorry it couldn't be a special Christmas one.

Anyways, favourite/follow and leave a review on what you think about the story so far.

Stay in tune for the next update. (^-^)/

P.s I'm sorry for the spelling mistakes and grammar (._.')


	6. Snap Snap Part One

DISCLAIMER - I do not own Fairy Tail! Or Snapchat

* * *

*Beep* *Beep*

Lucy suddenly hear the sound coming from her phone as goes and grabs it. 'Levy?' Lucy thought as she reads the message from Facebook.

* * *

Levy McGarden: Hey Lu-chan! Go download Snapchat on your phone

Lucy Heartfilia: Okay Levy-chan

* * *

Lucy downloads the app. When the app finishes installing on her phone, she clicks on the app.

She creates her profile, then gave the phone a confused look. Lucy soon decided to text Levy again.

* * *

Lucy Heartfilia: Levy, what do I do on it? How do I add friends on? How do I message you?

Levy McGarden: Wow...

Lucy Heartfilia: What?

Levy McGarden: I thought your that type of person... Well actually never mind

Lucy Heartfilia: Huh? *pouts*

Levy McGarden: Don't pout at me, anyways tell me your snapchat name so I can add you on

Lucy Heartfilia: Alright, but promise me you won't make in front of me?

Levy McGarden: Yeah, yeah and why would I make you embarrassed or tease you?

Lucy Heartfilia: Just because your mean...

Levy McGarden: Ha, says you about me and Gajeel

Lucy Heartfilia: Alright, my snapchat name is Superkawaiipose1924

* * *

**Levy's Living Room**

Levy stares at the laptop screen then suddenly bursts out laughing. She starts to roll around the bed with both arms on stomach and legs on top of the arms, trying to stop laughing.

"Oi shrimp, what you're laughing about?" Gajeel says as he gives Levy a weird look as he tries to concentrate on his work.

"Sorry Gajeel, I'll calm down now, just go back working on them math questions if you need any help just ask me," Levy says as she wipe a tear with her finger and smiles at Gajeel.

Gajeel gets up off his spot and walks towards Levy.

"Hey! You should be revising not look at what I'm doing," Levy says as she grabs he laptop and walks away from Gajeel.

Gajeel grins and picks up the pace as Levy panics and starts to jog around the room. Suddenly Gajeel traps Levy in the corner as his huge body hovered over Levy's petite body.

"Hey Gajeel, what are you gonna do?" Levy says in a shakily voice. Gajeel grins as he grabs her and manages to lock her down with his weight, while he hold the laptop in his hands.

"Now let's see what we got here shrimp," Gajeel says as he scrolls through the conversation and begins giggle at the screen, while Levy struggles her way out.

"Gajeel, I swear to god when you get off my back I'm going to kill you," Levy announces as she turns he head to look at Gajeel with a deadly glare.

* * *

Levy McGarden: Gihihi, good name bunny girl

(Lucy gives her laptop an weird look as she begins to type)

Lucy Heartfilia: Who's this?

Levy McGarden: Gajeel, I'll add you on bunny girl and Shrimp will as well

(Lucy blushes 50 shades of red as she begins to type faster)

Lucy Heartfilia: YOU ARE DEAD GAJEEL! WHAT HAPPENED TO LEVY-CHAN?!

Levy McGarden: Ooo don't go all capital locks on me bunny girl and she's fine

Lucy Heartifila: *pouts* Don't go tell anyone this...

Levy McGarden: Alright and why?

Lucy Heartfilia: Because the others will tease me especially Natsu

Levy McGarden: Gihihi, anyways I'll let you talk back to Shrimp here

* * *

**Back To Levy's Living Room**

Gajeel gets off Levy. Levy stands up as she bends her back, then snatches the laptop off Gajeel's hands. She gives him a deadly glare.

"You know your heavy, now for punishment I'll won't help you with your revision," Levy announces as she sits back down on the sofa.

"Alright, it's not like I needed your help in the first place I just came here just because I was bored," Gajeel admits as he smiles gently at her.

Then sits back down and continues on from where he left. Levy blushes lightly as she hides her face behind the screen while Gajeel giggled.

* * *

Hello! Long time no see!

Hope you liked the update! Sorry it's a short story :/ I recently haven't been in the mood to write them or read... I think I'm going through them phases where one day you simply stop reading or writing them...

But, I will try my best to upload as often as I can *fingers cross*

Please follow/favourite the story and review on what you think of the story so far.

Stay in tune for the next update (^-^)/


	7. Snap Snap Part Two

**DISCLAIMER** \- I do not own Fairy Tail!

* * *

**Break Time**

Lucy looks at her snapchat, while she eats a chocolate bar.

"Heya, Lucy!" Lisanna says as she takes a seat next to Lucy. "Yo, how are you?" Lucy asks as she turns around to look at Lissanna. "Fine thanks," Lisanna answers back.

"Wait, you got snapchat?" Lisanna asks as she takes a peek at Lucy's screen. Lucy quickly exits the app as she switches to a game and answers, "oh no, you must have mistaken for the camera".

Lisanna gave her the "you-gotta-be-kidding-me?" expression. "Are you sure Lucy?" Lisanna asks again. "I am sure Lisanna, why would I lie in the first place about me having snapchat," Lucy answers back.

Lisanna decides to snatch the phone out of Lucy's hand to see if she was telling the truth. "Hey!" Lucy shouts at Lisanna, while she tries to grab back her phone. "Ha ha! So you did have snapchat!" Lisanna says as she smirks.

"I'm gonna add you on snapchat," Lisanna says while she grabs her phone out and adds Lucy. Lucy sighs and says, "alright Lisanna you got me, but you got to promise me you won't tell anyone else about my snapchat, okay?" Lisanna nods in agreement as she talks to Cana.

* * *

**Two Weeks Later...**

"What the hell?" Lucy says as she discovers a list of people have added her on Snapchat. 'There must an explanation for this,' Lucy thought while she looked down the list of people.

Lucy suddenly remembers giving Lisanna her snapchat name. "Oh my god, wait till I see that girl, I will arghh..." Lucy says in frustration.

* * *

**Break Time**

"Lisanna," Lucy calls for her in her angle like voice. "Yes Lucy?" Lisanna answers her. "What are these?" Lucy asks in a serious tone as she holds her phone close up against Lisanna's face.

A sweatdrop appears on Lisanna's head. "Friends," Lisanna answers nervously. "And how did these friends find out my snapchat name?" Lucy asks again.

Lisanna pauses for a moment as the pressure builds up. Lucy stared into Lisanna's eyes, making her feel uneasy.

Lisanna gives up and tells Lucy, "alright I was the one that did it, I broke our promise" Lisanna says sadly as Lucy continue staring at her. "I'm sorry Lucy," Lisanna apologises.

Lucy sighs and smacks her forehead. "There's no point of apologising to me Lisanna, anyway do you know who they are?" Lucy asks as she forgives Lisanna and smiles.

Soon Lisanna starts to smile and feel relived. She tells Lucy who they were.

"You're kidding me right? Natsu's snapchat name is _Thefiercywilddragon_," Lucy says as she begins to laugh. "I know it sounds stupid, I think it suits him," Lisanna says. "It sure does," Lucy says as she laugh dies down.

The two sat there for a good ten mintues going through Lucy's friends add list.

"Man, I didn't know so many people had snapchat," Lucy says as she puts her phone away. "I know this app is very popular," Lisanna explains.

* * *

**A Week Later...**

'Hmm... I can't tell if this outfit looks nice on me,' Lucy thought as twirls around in the mirror in her sleeveless foral print dress reaching up to her knees and 'T' shape embellishment ankle buckle (fastening) nude coloured sandals.

Lucy sighs as she decides to grab her phone open up snapchat and take a photo of herself as she adds on a caption, "what do you think? Does it suit me?". Lucy sits on the floor. Lucy clicks on Levy's snapchat name.

All of a sudden Lucy heard a big loud bang, making her accidently click on Natsu's snapchat name as well. Lucy looks behind herself to see a couple of thick heavy books fallen on to the floor and the shelf hanging on to one nail.

Lucy sighs as she sends the photo without checking who she was sending it too and walks over to the broken shelf.

Then there was a knock on the door. "Come in," Lucy says. The door opens and pops out Layla's head with an worried expression. "You alright darling?" Layla asks as she looked at the girl who was standing infront of the broken shelf.

"I'm alright mama, the shelf broke and now I have to find the nail and fix the shelf again," Lucy explains what happened. "You got me worried Lucy thank god you weren't hurt, I'll go grab your dad's tools," Layla says as she shuts the door behind herself.

Soon Lucy started tidying up the mess, when she hears a ding coming from her phone. Lucy grabs hold of her phone to see Levy texted her back, 'you look really nice Lu-chan, where it for the fair tomorrow :)'.

As Lucy read the text an smile appeared and she texts back, 'okay I will, just had trouble deciding on what to wear tomorrow (＾∇＾)'. Lucy put her phone down on to the table and went back to fixing her shelf.

* * *

**An Hour Later...**

Natsu wipes the towel over his wet damp hair. Sits down in the bed as he grabs his phone. He looks at the screen to see a snap from Lucy as he curiously opens his phone and go on snapchat to see Lucy's snap.

He clicks on Lucy's snap, to find himself blushing at the picture. 'She looks beautiful...' Natsu first thought. Soon he decides to screen shot the picture onto his phone. 'Why are you so beautiful Luce?' Natsu thought. Natsu admittes he likes (more like loves) Lucy, but he didn't know what Lucy felt for him. So he kept his feelings for Lucy a secret.

Afterwards he replied back as he answers Lucy's question. He felt nervous as he wrote the message and soon began to panic if it was the right choice to send her the message or not.

Eventually Natsu gathered all his courage and sent the message hoping Lucy would reply back to him soon. 'The waiting game has now started,' Natsu thought as he lied on the bed and blankly stare ar the phone's screen.

* * *

**Minutes Later...**

Lucy hears a vibrantion coming from her phone. Lucy puts down her book and walks over to the phone. She sees a notification on snap from Natsu as she gives a confused look.

Curiously Lucy opens the phone and looks at the message that Natsu sent. She read his message and give the phone a confused look then soon remembers the snap she sent Levy.

"Oh my god, I sent it to Natsu as well, stupid me for not checking who I sent it to," Lucy panics slightly as she reads the message again.

_Thefirecywilddragon - I think it look lovely on you Luce plus it does suits you the dress :)_

Soon Lucy started to blush at the message. 'Feel like an idiot...' Lucy thought as she crouched down to a ball on the floor. She could not believe what Natsu message her.

'Why is it that my heart beats faster around Natsu yet I'm most comfortable around him...' Lucy thought while she had trouble deciding what she felt for Natsu.

* * *

Hello~

I'm truly sorry about the long wait plus how short the chapter is... (-_-') I wish I can update this fanfic more but got others to do... ;-;

Anyways hope you liked the chapter, loved writing up this chapter ever since I got this idea and been waiting to write it.

Please follow/favourite the story and leave a review of what you think of the story so far.

Stay in tune for the next chapter. See yeah!~

P.S Sorry for the spelling mistakes and the grammar...


	8. Amsument Park

**DISCLAIMER** \- I do not own Fairy Tail

**WARNING **\- Dark themes are mentioned in this chapter.

* * *

"Bye mama and papa," Lucy says as she opens the door.

"See yeah darling be back by 6pm," Layla says as she kisses Lucy's cheek.

"Have fun at the amusement park Lucy," Jude says as he smiles and Lucy smiles back. She shuts the door and locks it.

"This is gonna be a good day," Lucy says as she wore the dress from yesterday (in the previous chapter). Had a dark blue denim jacket on with her hair tied up to the side by a blue ribbon.

* * *

Once she arrived at the amusement park as she meets up with the gang. "Lucy you look really nice," Erza compliments her.

"Thank you," Lucy says poliety.

'Oh my god, she looks better in person rather than from photo,' Natsu thought as he waves and walks over to her.

"Know it looks like everyone is here let's get going," Mira announces as she grab hold of Laxus's hand and drags him towards the entrance.

"Who is that?" Lucy asks Levy curiosity, while she points in the direction of him and Mira's.

"That's Laxus he used to go to our school, but now goes to college, it seems he keeps close contact with Mira unlike with us," Levy explains to her.

"Boyfriend?" Lucy asked as Levy answers, "not yet". Lucy roll her eyes as Levy heads towards Gajeel.

Lucy walks on as she felt someone tap on her shoulder. She looks behind to see no one and shrugs as she continues walking on. Soon Lucy felt another tap on her shoulder as she turns to the other side to find no one again, then turns to the other side to find Natsu snickering at her as she pouts at him.

"Idiot," Lucy says sounding not impressed with him.

"Sorry couldn't help," Natsu admits as he remember playing tricks like that on his little sister Wendy.

Natsu still see her pouting slightly while she acted like she was ignoring him. Natsu smiles as he wraps one arm around Lucy's neck as he pulls her nearer to him. This startles Lucy as she begins to blush slightly.

"Anyway, I'm was being honest what I said on snapchat," Natsu brings up the topic making Lucy cheeks become more redder than before.

"You look even more beautiful in person," Natsu whispers into her ear.

Lucy felt Natsu's hot breath against her ears as she blushes more and says, "thank you".

* * *

**Gajeel &amp; Levy**

"Hey shrimp what ride you wanna ride on first?" Gajeel asks as he looks around the rides.

'Man it sucks to be so tall sometimes...' Gajeel thought as he looks around to find he was the standing out within height difference unlike Levy.

"Let's go on this ride!" Levy shouts excitedly as she points at it.

"Gihihi, better not piss your pants during the ride," Gajeel says as Levy pouts.

"Seriously Gajeel? You need to watch you lanuage and I think you're gonna most likely poo your pants unlike pee in them," Levy says as watches the ride while she wakes up

The ride travels up, at the top the people waited and suddenly it drops making people scream as it pauses then drops and pauses again to the ground. Then travels up again as it takes even longer for the thing drop. Soon it dropped all the way down making everyone scream on top of their lungs.

Both of them lined up for the ride. They waited around half an hour until it was there turn.

"Wait! Let me check your height there miss," a boy stops Levy as he brings out an stick and measures her height.

"You can pass," the boy says as he lets her go and she hopes on taking a seat next to Gajeel.

"Can't believe I had to be measured to see if I'm tall enough to ride especially at my age!" Levy says madly as Gajeel giggles at her.

"Don't worry you will grow," Gajeel says as he pats her head then puts on the seat belt along with Levy.

The person in charge checks the seats were put on and not loose as he signals another guy and the person presses a button.

The ride began to pull up to the top as she felt her heart beat pace fasten as she quickly grabs onto something.

Gajeel looks down to find Levy holding his hand and looks up with confusion and asks "are you alright?"

"Oh sorry, this is my first time riding this type of roller coaster, normally I'm not scared of heights but for some reason I feel kinda scared," Levy quickly tries to explain how she felt.

"Hey your panicking, calm down Levy, feel free to hold onto my hand since its your first time," Gajeel says as he watches Levy calm down and smile at him.

"Thanks," Levy says as she notices they stopped moving and she looks down. 'Wow...' Levy thought as they ride suddenly drops.

"Ahhh, oh my fucking god!" Levy screams on the top of her voice as she squeezes Gajeel's hand quite tight while he laughed at her reaction.

"I regret this Gajeel, why didn't you stop me?! Ahhh!" Levy screams as the ride drops down again while Gajeel stilled laughed at how priceless her reaction to the ride.

Both of them screamed and laughed together (more like Gajeel) throughout the ride. Soon the ride was over as Levy got off the ride along with Gajeel.

She walks out of while she felt her heart racing like mad yet wanted to go on another ride as the excitement builds up

Levy hears Gajeel giggling at her. "What's so funny?" Levy asked with a confused look.

"Your hair is all over the place shrimp, come here," Gajeel says as he brings out his phone and takes a picture of her messy hair with her pouting.

"Not funny Gajeel," Levy complains.

"Sorry, I had to capture the moment, anyway I'll sort out your hair for real now," Gajeel says as he takes a step forwards and fixes her hair. Levy blushes lightly.

"Done, now what ride you wanna go on next?" Gajeel asks as he takes a step back.

"That ride!" Levy says as she points. 'God knows how long I've been staring at the ride?' Levy thought as she drags him.

* * *

**Gray &amp; Juvia**

Btoh of them got of the ride as Gray wondered where the rest of the gang were. 'Dammit why did we have to separate?!' Gray thought.

"Gray-sama, wanna get some snacks to eat?" Juvia asks poliety as she points at a food stall.

"Yeah, I'm starving what do you wanna eat?" Gray asks as he takes her to a bench.

"Juvia wants a hot dog," Juvia says as Gray nods while she looked through her small bag and grab out her purse.

"No it's alright Juvia it's on me, plus sit down, you must be tired after waiting and standing in the queue for hours," Gray says as Juvia smiles and takes a seat.

Gray walks off to the food stall, while Juvia watched him from the distance. 'Hot...' Juvia thought as she tilts down her straw floppy hat which had a blue ribbon surround the head of the hat with a bow on the side with the ends of the ribbon hung down next to Juvia's ear.

"Hello beautiful," a boy sits next to Juvia as she turns to look at him.

"The name is Jake and yours?" a boy asks as he moves closer to her while Juvia moves away from him while she didn't say anything.

"I see your shy one aren't? Anyways haven't I seen you in someplace before?" Jake asks her again as he suddenly places his hand on her upper thigh and move up as he massages it with his thumb.

Juvia pulls a disgusted look and slaps off his hand then slaps his face in horror and says in disgust, "probably and maybe that's why Juvia don't go there anymore".

"I see your name is Juvia, what a beautiful name. Why you ain't a shy one but a fiesty one instead," Jake says as he hisses in pain while holding his cheek. Then he began to lick his lips while Juvia looks in disgust yet scared.

She quickly gets up to get away from him as Jake grabs her wrist. "Come babe, we can have a fun time, how about we go to mine tonight?" He asks as he grips her wrist quite tight while Juvia hisses in pain.

As Juvia one her mouth someone spoke up as they say, "how about you fuck off? She's mine".

Both of them turn around to find Gray with two hot dogs. He walks over and he grabs Juvia by the waist as she blushes.

"What you gonna do about it?" Jake questions him as he still hold onto Juvia's wrist.

"I'll call the cops and tell them you have sexually assaulted her, now you tried to take her away no I mean kidnap her then try to rape her but I'll beat the shit out of you before you can do all of that," Gray tells him in an anger manner as the guy let's go of her wrist and makes his escape.

"Hey are you alright?" Gray asks in concern as he looks down to see Juvia hugging him tight as she shakes. Juvia nods back in response.

"Gray-sama Juvia was scared, what if this happens to another girl he will get?" Juvia asked worriedly yet she felt her eyes were beginning to tear up as she replays the moment again as she stood in fear.

Gray lifts up the his free arm to her face to wipe a little tear with a serious look. "Juvia, at the moment my top priorities is you especially what the creep did," Gray answers as he pulls her in closer by the waist.

"Don't worry I took photos of the creep and soon will send it to the police to warn them and the public about him," Gray says as he held on tighter around Juvia's waist.

Gray and Juvia stood there a couple of seconds as Gray notices his arm around her waist still as he slightly panics and let's go.

"Sorry about that holding onto your waist and saying weird stuff like 'she's mine' like your my property like an object, even though you ain't," Gray apologies as he rubs the back of his neck with the free hand.

"Juvia is okay with it, umm, can Juvia have the hot dog now?" Juvia asks as she points at the hot dogs Gray was carrying as he nods.

"Oh yeah here you go," Gray says nervously for some reason as he quickly gives the hot dog to Juiva.

"Thanks Gray-sama," Juvia says while she chuckles as she take the hot dog from him.

They ate their hot dog in awkward slience as Gray broke it and asks, "do you wanna go home and rest?" Juvia frowns at him.

"Maybe Netflix and Chill?" Gray jokingly suggests as Juvia blushes while he giggles.

"No Juvia is alright long at least Gray-sama is with her," Juvia confesses as Gray smiles.

"Alright long at least your okay with it, if not I'll take you home straight away," Gray tells her.

"By the way that was a good comeback Juvia," Gray admits as Juvia giggles.

"Juvia always wanted to use it ever since she read it on a website Juvia came across on," Juvia says as she finishes off her hot dog along with Gray.

"So what ride does Gray-sama wanna go on?" Juvia asks while she smiles at him making Gray smile back even more.

* * *

**Jellal &amp; Erza**

"Let's go through this haunted house," Erza points out as she grabs Jellal by the arm.

Jellal smiles and says, "you can hold onto my arm if your scared".

Jellal holds out his arm for Erza as she goes 'pffft' and knocks his arm. "Come Jellal I'm not that scared," Erza says as they enter in the haunted house.

Erza walks though as she kept a distance between her and Jellal. A skeleton and ghost pop out as Erza makes a 'hmpth' sound.

"I'm so scared, ahh," Erza says sarcastically as Jellal gently chuckles at her.

"Yep your so scared," Jellal says as Erza roll her eyes and continued on walking.

As they continued walking while laughing at the scare jumps set up, suddenly get Erza shivers down her spine as she rub both of her bare arms. 'Why is it cold in here?' Erza thought.

Jellal caught Erza shivering slightly as he worriedly asks, "are you cold?"

"Yeah, but wasn't this cold a few second ago," Erza says as she get another shiver again as Jellal smirks.

"Are you sure it ain't the ghosts haunting this house?" Jellal asks as he begins to chuckle.

"Ha, ha, ha, very funny Jellal," Erza says as she soon smelled a strong particular perfume or smell which she couldn't pin point this particular smell or person that came. into her mind.

Soon Jellal grabbed his phone out as he puts on the flash light and the camera. He pointed the light at Erza as he blinds her.

"Jellal what are you doing? Get the light out of my face, I can't see a bloody thing," Erza asks yet complains as she puts her arms in front of her eyes to create a shadow.

Jellal pretends to look frightened while looking into the distance behind her as Erza closely looks to see what he was doing. He pointed in the direction behind her.

'What's this strong disgusting smell?' Erza thought as she look behind to find someone in a white sheet with two holes where the eyes belonged.

Erza pinches her nose and looks back at him then begins to walks along with Jellal. He gets a better spot to film them as he presses starts.

"Why you look so terrified Jellal it's only a person in a white she-," Erza pauses as she pulled the sheet up to find a familiar disgusting looking person as he pulled his normal pose. She froze in fear as she stared at him.

"Hello Er-" "Ahhhhh!" Ichiya gets interrupted as Erza screams on top of her lungs and pulls the sheet down and quickly ties it at the bottom.

"Jellal we are getting out of here now!" Erza shouts as she grabs him by the arm while Jellal continued laughing at her reaction.

Erza and Jellal could hear Ichiya mumble from the distance as it echoes throughout the building making Erza pick up her pace as she literally speeding her way out.

Jellal was litterally been dragged by Erza as they exit our of the building and walk far from the place.

"C'mon now Erza I think that's far enough," Jellal announces as she let's go of his arm and she takes in deep breathes.

Jellal brings out the map from his pocket and finds themselves on the other side of the amusement park. Jellal sighs as he looks back at Erza but couldn't help but chuckle at her.

"Oh my god, that was scary at the end," Erza says as she wipes the sweat on her head. Jellal pulls an half smile as he crosses his chest over.

"Yep that was definitely the scariest thing out of the haunted house," Jellal says sarcastically at her as Erza breathes out a now pace.

"We are never doing that again, don't know if I can handle another heart attack like that," Erza admits as she felt her heart beating so fast.

"But I thought it was pretty funny," Jellal says as he plays the video to Erza as she pulls the most embarrassed look.

"Your look," Jellal repeats the video and pauses at a certain moment to see Erza pulling one of the weirdest looks while Jellal was laughing so hard, he felt his cheeks hurting.

Erza giggles slightly as she smiles and threatens him, "you can keep the video, but must keep this a secret and never show this to anyone, or I'll make your death very unpleasant".

Jellal glups as he nods while thinking the most horrible ways he could die by the hands of the woman.

* * *

**Mira &amp; Laxus**

"Laxus get me that big teddy bear!" Mira commands Laxus as she points at the stall.

Laxus roll his eyes and says, "why me? It's a bothersome, let's go somewhere else Mira".

"Excuses, excuses, come on big fella," Mira says as she begins to drag Laxus over to the stall. He sighs in defeat.

The person in charge of the game explained the rules to them as Mira paid for her turn.

"Let's hope I can do this," Mira says positively as she throws the basket ball then it hits the ring as it bounces back.

"God dammit," Mira says as she curses under her breath as she makes another shot but end up completely missing the ring.

"C'mon Mira, have your skills in basketball skills disappeared already?" Lasux says as he laughs while Mira pouts at him.

"Shut up Laxus, I haven't played basketball in a long time, I got in position as coach and manger for the team ever since your year lot left," Mira says while still pouting at him.

"Excuses, excuses," Laxus mimics what Mira said before as Mira throw the ball at Laxus straight in the face.

Afterwards Mira apologies to the person who was in charge of the game as they say it was okay while they pulled a nervous look with a sweat drop on their heads.

Mira goes grab the ball while Laxus rubs his painful nose. Laxus turns around to say something as he sees Mira pull a smile with a pissed off aura around her. He quickly shuts his mouth and cross his arm as he watched her do her final shot.

The basketball roll around the ring as Mira held her breath while biting her lip and her middle finger and pointer finger crossed over each other. It stops for a second as it rolls out of the ring.

Mira sighs in defeat as she says, "oh what a bummer".

Laxus watches her walking pass him with her head down.

"Hey, you alright Mira?" Laxus asks with a hint of worry in his voice as he grabbed her shoulder and turn her to face him.

"Yeah! Why would I get upset about losing this time? C'mon let's go on another ride!" Mira says trying to sound happy and hype as she pulls him to another ride close by.

'I know how much you hate to lose especially in games,' Laxus thought as he found a bench near by and tugs on Mira arm.

"Sit there, gotta go toilet saw some close by," Laxus comes up with some excuses as Mira gives him a weird look and nods. Laxus walks away.

"Werido," Mira says as she takes out her phone from her hand bag and begin to text Lisanna.

A few minutes have passed as Mira waits impatiently for him as she tapped her foot. 'How long does it take for him to do a pee?' Mira thought as she gets up and decided to leave him behind as she felt someone tap on her shoulder.

She turns around to see Laxus out of breath yet slightly blushing as he looks to his side while he hiding something behind his back.

Mira gives him a confused look yet felt like adoring his little blush of embarrassment.

"You took your time going to the toilet, plus what's behind your back?" Mira asks as takes a step forward while Laxus takes a step back. Mira gives him a confused look as Laxus sighs.

"Mira close your eyes," Laxus announces all of a sudden as it surprises Mira while she smiled and closed her eyes.

Soon she felt something soft and big against her body as she open her eyes to find the teddy she wanted.

"Oh my god Laxus! Thank you so much!" Mira shouts in happiness as Laxus smiles while he rubs the back of his neck.

"It's alright, just didn't want to that side of Mira," Laxus admits as Mira gives one of her sweetest smiles to Laxus.

Suddenly she jumps as she wraps her arm around his neck. He gets pulled down as Mira feet were on ground again. She kissed his cheek as Laxus blushes harder.

Mira quickly grabs her phone out and captured the moment. A picture of her and Laxus (still blushing while smiling) with the teddy in the middle of them.

She sets the picture as her background on the phone as she class it a treasured memory with her and Laxus.

* * *

Hello!

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry it isn't as funny as the previous chapters I've done before. More romance in this chapter.

Hope you enjoyed the cute/romantic/funny moments between each couple!~

Please follow/favourite the story and write a review of what you think of it so far! (^-^)

Stay in tune for the next chapter! See yeah~ ( ´ ▽ ` )/

P.S Sorry for spelling mistakes and the grammar... (^-^')


End file.
